Actors List
The Actors List is a master guide to characters and their real-life counterparts for those that are interested. Casted Actors The ITEA * Josie Maran - Lucienne Christophe * Emily Deschanel - Cassandra Flick * Cecilia Cheung - Hui Lan * Charlize Theron - Marika Bran/Devon Von Krieger * Doukissa Nomikou - Tasia Spiro * Edward Norton - Jean-Baptiste Odilon * Timothy Olyphant - Ivan Popov * Til Schweiger - Dieter Bran * Reshma Shetty - Gitana Brook * Jeremy Piven - David Falk * Gemma Atkinson - Eva Bingham * Elizabeth Banks - Rachel Clarke * Eduardo Noriega - Gaspar Guevara * Kate Nauta - Rhonda Evens * Michelle Rodriguez - Carmen Pared * Sofia Milos - Sophie Katsopolis * Jennifer Lopez - Palmira Tiago * Maryse Ouellet - Ariel Landry * Faune Chambers - Makeda Getachew * Autumn Reeser - Katie Grant * Jordana Brewster - Mia Santos * Briana Evigan - Jelena Hendraille * Simon Pegg - William Volt * Johnathan Rhys-Meyers - Travis Paddington * Laura Vandervoort - Colette Landry * Olivier Martinez - Rafael Calado * Masi Oka - Juro Takashi * Billie Piper - Lori Jones * Eva La Rue - Suzanna Ortiz * Malika Dudley - Miranda Ohala * Jared Leto - Caesar Francisco * Takuya Kimura - Takahishi Nakamura * Alessio Sakara - Marcus Corrado * Pumwaree Yodkamol - Malai Kasem * Zoe Saldana - Kioni Abasi * Sasha Alexander - Anna Federov * Olivia Wilde - Nessa Kelly/Lacey Finnegan * Jina Song - Hyun Su * Michelle Ryan - Christina Merritt * Adrianne Palicki - Yelena Nikitin * Jason Statham - Matthew Strathairn * Summer Glau - Megan Gage * Sarah Shahi - Parisa Golzar * Minka Kelly - Camille Lambert * Leonardo Nam - Zachary Song Other Law Enforcement * Aisha Tyler - Aisha Reynolds * Clive Owen - Raymond Bishop * David Tennant - Jason Holland * Catherine Zeta-Jones - Sonia Castillo * Ryan Phillippe - Rurik Chekhol * Victor Webster - Victor Morozov * Milo Ventimiglia - Gregory Barnes * Yvonne Strahovski - Tatiana Lebedev * Allison Mack - Anna Sokolov * John Barrowman - Michael Bradford * Oded Fehr - Avrum Zurer * Aldis Hodge - Erik Brink * Kristin Kreuk - Nicole Kao * Blake Lively - Yeardley Luxby * Tina Casciani - Grazia Lombardi * John Cleese - Nigel Flick * Chang Chen - Tommy Chen * Alex O'Laughlin - Ian Blake * Claire Van Der Boom - Alexandra Blake * Karolina Kurakova - Darina Zajic * Stana Katic - Mira Stolar * Malin Akerman - Tekla Malmer * Eddie Shin - Roland Chang Paradise Foundation * Kiefer Sutherland - Scott Dawson * Donald Sutherland - Ronald Fisher * Joaquim De Almeida - Julio Sanchez * Constance Zimmer - Ashley Tisdale * Josie Bissett - Karen Draskal * Maggie Q - Ryoshi Tenzo * Naomi Watts - Alexis Sutherland * Katherine Heigl - Leslie Schulz * Paula Graces - Veronica Estes * Ksenia Sukhinova - Adrianna Dashkov * Isla Fisher - Jennifer Yates * Aishwarya Rai - Rajni Arora Ouroboros * Malcolm McDowell - Richard Stilton * Nolan North - No Name * Chace Crawford - Xavier Alberic * Chuck Liddell - Derek Grisham * Jonah Hill - Barry Finnegan * Isha Koppikar - Chetana Shenkar * Mickie James - Tamaya Qillaq * Zhang Ziyi - Zhen Shan * Hayden Christiensen - Mike Bailey * Tricia Helfer - Sarah Hardy * Amy Jo Johnson - Sloane Taylor Fortune Finders * Stephanie Garcia - Roza Martinez * Brianna Garcia - Izzy Martinez * Trish Stratus - Val Straton * Phil Brooks - Giles Taureau * Stephen Farrelly - Frank Strum * Nicholas D'Augusto - Harold Winters * Matt Korklan - James McWhirter * Cody Runnels - Milo McNeil Howe Street Boys * Noel Clarke - Neil Deacon * Gareth David-Lloyd - Dylan Kinnock * Freema Agyeman - Natalie Hudgens Civilians * Hilarie Burton - Erika Stone * Shiri Appleby - Monica Stein * Jewel Staite - Caitlin Trafford * Sarah Lancaster - Mary Hamilton * Kim Cattrall - Ingrid Stone * Julianne Moore - Merilyn Kent * Melinda Clarke - Carol Wilford * Jessica Simpson - Sandy Vanholt * Brittany Snow - Amber Prescott * Hillary Duff - Kelsey Wick * Emma Stone - Jaki Newborn * Kelly Preston - Katrina Vanholt * John Slattery - Cyrus Vanholt * Liliana Queiroz - Adina Kapel * Maria Teresa Francille - Allegra * Evelina Papantoniou - Talieya Antzas * Alexandra Rosenfeld - Monique * Alexandra Vodjankowa - Lotte Ritter * Sprague Grayden - Helena * Eriko Tamura - Sakura Ashikage * Park Ji Hoon - Naoko Kobayashi * Vanessa Lengies - Kissy Stevens * David Cross - Levy Foster * Rena Mero - Patricia Mero * Gail Kim - Canella Kim * Stacy Keibler - Darcy Keibler * Esther Canadas - Chloe Vega * Natalia Anderle - Calixta Teodoro * Na Ri - Yoon Suk * Rachel Bilson - Anastasia Stephanos * Kate Mara - Eva Hallowell * Geri Halliwell - Amelia DuGalle * Bar Refaeli - Tal Reubenstein * Holly Valance - Michelle Foster * Ayumi Kinoshita - Kazu Shiitaki * Roselyn Sanchez - Izel Cortez * Cindy Chiu - Janet Wu * Wes Studi - Alejandro Guzman * Maria Canals-Barrera - Teresa Guzman * Natalie Martinez - Lola Guzman * Anita Barone - Niki Harper * Gergana Kochanova - Tatiana Dachev * Slavena Vytova - Roza Dachev * Kofi Kingston - Kwami * Leonard Roberts - Bennett Shaw * Alfred Molina - Robert Warner * John Simm - Paul Terrell * Emanuelle Chriqui - Irina Popov * Eve Torres - Chita Francisco * Zooey Deschanel - Tamera Flick * Peyton List - Jennifer Sleet * Emily Rose - Courtney Valance * Danielle Panabaker - Emma Isaac * Larry Miller - Pierre Gaudet * Charlene Amoia - Charlotte Lune * Dane Cook - Clair Romain * Kristen Bell - Arlette Bouchard * Hilary Rhoda - Kitty Drake * Alexz Johnson - Susan Richards * Elise Gatien - Jessica Drew * Kelly Rowland - Torre Myers * Molly Culver - Mary Beth Talbot * Leslie Bibb - Lexa Balfour * Lin Chi-Ling - Zhen Tu * Jason Reso - Henry Dawkins * Rich Franklin - Quinn Salinger * Nora Greenwald - Ellen Morrison * Emmanuelle Vaugier - Zelda Parker * Morgan Fairchild - Vivian Skye * Selena Gomez - Angelita Castillo Spoofs * Julia Roberts - Judy Robertson * Cameron Diaz - Cammie Domingo * Tyra Banks - Tonya Cash * Megan Fox - Megan Wolff * Kelly Hu - Kayley Wu * Jessica Alba - Jessica Alfa * Angelina Jolie - Angel Jenly * Kate Beckinsale - Kathy Beckinstaff * Jamie Pressley - Jordan Tressly * Carmen Electra - Carla Sparks * Kristen Stewart - Christine Huart * Michael Bay - Nigel May * Patrick Stewart - Peter Stuart * Olivia Munn - Lindsay Yari * Paris Hilton - Maris Stilton * Ali Landry - Ally Landers * Hayden Panittiere - Hayden Carriere * Jennifer Love Hewitt - Jennifer Lone Fluit * Terri Hatcher - Mary Thatcher * Kim Kardashian - Kim Corrigan * Selma Hayek - Thelma Hait * Anna Kournikova - Anna Karakova People that will Never Be Cast * Heather Locklear due to Regina Brennan * Kayley Cuocco due to Haley Leone * Ellen Barkin due to Zoe Hollander * Kaylee DeFer due to Kayla LeFer * Amanda Bynes due to Amanda Burns * Ming-Na Wen due to Gloria Wong * Sarah Palin due to Sandra Packlin * Judy Reyes due to Carla Perez * Anna Trebunskaya due to Ginger Cladwell Potential Future Cast Members The following are people that may or have yet to be cast and roles that we'd like to have at some point. A big rule is if we don't know how old someone is, we won't use them. If a name is marked with a (U), that means there is a role in mind of the character but the page hasn't been created yet, possibly to avoid spoilers or its too far in advance to create. Men * Robert Downey Jr (U) * Terrance Howard * Joshua Jackson * Shane West * Scott Caan * Ryan Reynolds * Vinnie Jones (U) * Sam Rockwell (U) * Chris Evans (U) * Sean Lock (U) * Brendon Fehr * Anthony Shim * Eddie Shin (U) Women * Kerri Russell (U) * Sarah Chalke * Jamie-Lynn Sigler * Scarlett Johansson (U) * Malin Åkerman (U) * Kathleen Munroe * Elyse Levesque * Alaina Huffman (U) * Amy Acker (U) * Janet Montgomery * Karen Gillan (U) * Monet Mazur * Lena Headey (U) * Lindsey McKeon * Charisma Carpenter * Kristy Swanson * Penelope Cruz * Sophia Bush (U) * Alicia Witt * Claire Danes * Andrea Roth (U) * Eliza Dushku * Lisa Edelstein * Katie Sackhoff * Grace Park * Natassia Malthe * Morena Baccarin (U) * Barbara Blank Category: Clockwork Category: The IT Files